1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to thrust bearings of the type that are intended to bias axial movement from a rotating collared shaft and more particularly to a two part thrust bearing button where a piston is sealedly and affixedly attached in an oil pressure cell ring and a thrust shoe is removably attached to the piston.
2. Background Information
Thrust bearings employing hydrostatically activated buttons or shoes in various forms are already known and disclosed in the prior art. One form of hydrostatic button bearing as well as as uses for such bearings is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,282 to Spargo and White. Therein a seal comprising alternating metallic and elastomeric rings seals the button bearing from the foundation pocket. While one form of button disclosed is a two piece button, the button cannot be disassembled from the piston without removing the button piston combination from the foundation pocket. Additionally, the button therein is sealed in a manner such that the sal must be broken in order to inspect the button for wear or in order to replace a worn button. There is a need for a hydrostatic button-piston combination wherein the button can be replaced without disturbing the seal between the piston and the foundation pocket. There is a further need for a hydrostatic piston button combination wherein the piston can be bonded to the seal and the seal can be bonded into the foundation pocket whereby the separate functions of seal and supporting mechanism for the piston are combined.